Episodio:Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me (en español: Un Perdedor Como Yo) es el primer capítulo de la sexta y última temporada de Glee y el centésimo noveno de toda la serie. Se estrenó el viernes 09 de Enero del 2015. Seguido sucesivamente esa misma noche el episodio Homecoming. Sinopsis Cuenta con el inicio de un nuevo año escolar en la escuela McKinley High, pero la directora Sylvester (Jane Lynch) ha disuelto todas las artes. Tras el fracaso épico del primer episodio de su semi-autobiográfica serie de televisión en directo, Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) se decidió reintegrar a las artes y la re-activación de New Directions en McKinley con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer). Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) es ahora el entrenador de la Academia Dalton Warblers, y Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) es el entrenador de los rivales de McKinley, Vocal Adrenaline. Desarrollo del episodio Después del fracaso épico del primer episodio de su semi-autobiográfica en serie de televisión en vivo, una humillada - y ahora en paro - Rachel huye de Hollywood y vuelve a su casa de Lima, Ohio en busca de apoyo moral y un reinicio. Por desgracia, las cosas en casa no son mejores, cuando ella descubre rápidamente que sus dos papás están en medio de un divorcio y su casa se vende. La miseria ama la compañía, y Rachel se reencuentra con Blaine, quien, después de su ruptura con Kurt y ser expulsado de NYADA, también ha regresado a Lima a sanar sus heridas, y ha tomado una posición como el Director del Glee Club de la Academia Dalton, los Warblers. También el que vuelve a casa es Sam, que ha renunciado a su carrera como modelo y es ayudante de la entrenadora de fútbol de McKinley, y un papá orgulloso Will ha tomado un trabajo de entrenador de los acérrimos rivales de McKinley, Vocal Adrenaline. Por tanto, Sue, es nueva directora de McKinley, y ha rehecho la escuela en su propia imagen, disolviendo el Club Glee y librando a la escuela de hasta el último vestigio de New Directions - y todas las artes, clases y clubes en general - y convertirlo en un potencia deportiva. Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Kurt intenta seguir adelante con su vida post-Blaine pero se encuentra dudando de su decisión y a si conseguir un rudo despertar. Volver a McKinley, tras una intervención de sus amigos, Rachel pone su mirada en un nuevo objetivo ... el restablecimiento de las artes y la re-activación del Glee Club en McKinley ... pero viene con una captura, y con un nuevo conjunto de desafíos. Novedades *Cinco nuevos estudiantes son introducidos: **''Gemelos Porristas: Mason y Madison están en las Cheerios, así que estos chicos son muy alegres y optimistas. También son descritos como "extremadamente raros". Mason es a menudo percibido como gay, pero la verdad es que es heterosexual. **''Estella de Fútbol Gay: Spencer es otra estrella del deporte y fantástico cantante. Puede que no tenga los mismos problemas de los atletas que cantaban que McKinley solía tener. Él podría ser gay, pero nadie se mete con él por ser un semental y porque saben que los pueden arrojar en el contenedor de basura así como también puede anotar un touchdown de puntuación. Sera interpretado por Marshall Williams. **''Poser Warbler'': Jane ha querido unirse a los Warblers de la Academia Dalton, pero dado que esta academia es para chicos, tuvo que conformarse con New Directions. Jane se describe como "justa, ambiciosa, y poco convencionalmente bonita". Parece que va a traer las risas al coro, también. Ella no tiene un sentido del humor, pero a menudo conduce a su ser involuntariamente. **''El Oprimido'': Roderick tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que él no es el hombre más atractivo. A pesar de que tiene una voz como la de Otis Redding, debe preocuparse por su peso y timidez. Sera interpretado por Noah Guthrie. * Nuevos Empleos: ** Figgins es un barista de tiempo parcial en Lima Bean. ** Sam trabaja como asistente de fútbol para la entrenadora Beiste. ** Will es el director de Vocal Adrenaline. Música * Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me es el album del episodio. Curiosidades * Segundo primer episodio de una temporada en no contar con ninguna audición para entrar al Club Glee. * En la traducción al español latino, el episodio adopto el nombre de "Saber perder" * Roderick, Spencer y Jane son los únicos New newbies en aparecer. * El bebé de Will y Emma: "Daniel Finn Shcuester" hace su primera aparición. * El Poster de "That's So Rachel" usa una foto de Rachel de la Quinta Temporada de la serie. * Por primera vez la canción de los créditos ("Time for Some Girl talk"), suena de fondo de una escena, ademas de sonar en los créditos. * Blaine es el primer entrenador de The Warblers en no ser estudiante de Dalton Academy. * La madre de Darren, Cerina Criss, gritó cuando vio a Blaine con Dave, ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, platicó Darren via twitter. * El auditorio donde ensaya Vocal Adrenaline es ovalado, mientras que en la primera y tercera temporada se muestra un auditorio exactamente igual al de McKinley. * Will es el cuarto entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline. * Rachel y Kurt son el sexto y séptimo entrenador de New Directions, el primero fue Sandy, el segundo Will, Sue la tercera, Emma la cuarta y Finn el quinto. * El Vestido que usa Rachel durante el performance de "Let It Go" es similar al que usó Idina Menzel en la entrega de los premios Oscar 2014. * Mientras Rachel y Blaine platican en el Lima Bean, se escucha de fondo el instrumental de la canción Loser Like Me pero en la versión del episodio New Directions. * Al termino del performance "Uninvited" ''aparece un crédito con la cita "Fox Presents"'' y después aparece la tarjeta de inicio, a partir de este episodio en todos los capítulos aparece el crédito "Fox presents" (Fox Presenta) * Se dice que Lea Michele después de grabar el performance Let it Go tuvo nauseas. * Se iba a cantar "Karma Chameleon" pero fue cortada del episodio, por razones desconocidas. * En este episodio hace su primera aparición Max George de la banda The Wanted interpretando al vocalista principal de Vocal Adrenaline, Clint. * Es el inicio de temporada que ha marcado el nivel de audiencia más bajo de Glee en su historia, ya que el estreno la serie indicó 2.3 millones de espectadores, con un rating de 0.7 en el demográfico entre los adultos de 18 a 49 años, mejorando un 21% desde el episodio anterior (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project), pero la serie ha bajado un 65% desde el estreno de la temporada pasada (Love, love, love), siendo además el programa que peor dato registro en toda la televisión americana. * Con este episodio, Rachel canta un dúo en cada estreno de la temporada, y cada uno de ellos con una persona diferente: Finn (en Don't Stop Believin' ), Sunshine (en Telephone ), Kurt (en ! Ding-Dong the Wich Is Dead ), Marley (en New York State of Mind ''), Santana (en ''A Hard Day's Night ), y Blaine (en Suddenly Seymour ). * La escena de flashback Klaine en este episodio originalmente iba a ser mucho más larga, pero por razones desconocidas se hizo más corta. * Este es el cuarto episodio en ser escrito por todos los co-creadores de Glee, los otros tres son Pilot ,Showmance , y The Quarterback. * Dot-Marie Jones, Amber Riley, fueron promovidas al elenco regular y Naya Rivera, Jenna Ushkowitz, Becca Tobin, Alex Newell, Jacob Artist, Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist fueron degradados al elenco recurrente, sin embargo, Amber no está presente en este episodio. * Este es el tercer episodio que lleva el nombre de una canción original de Glee, como'' ''Extraordinary Merry Christmas y All or Nothing. * Este es el cuarto estreno de la temporada en que Rachel tiene un solo. * Este es el primer y único estreno de temporada en el que Artie, Tina, Mercedes y Santana están ausentes. * Unique, Marley, Jake y Ryder no aparecen en McKinley puesto que Sue los transfirio a otro lado ya que no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con New Directions siendo Kitty a la única que mantuvo en la escuela solo por estar en la Cheerios. * El título de piloto de Rachel: "That's so Rachel," es una referencia a la serie de Disney Channel, "That's so Raven" . * Por razones desconocidas, en el doblaje latinoamericano se cambió el título del episodio completamente, traducido como: "Saber Perder". Siendo el primer episodio en que cambia totalmente el titulo en el doblaje. Durante el episodio se hace referencia a hechos que tienen lugar en los otros primeros capítulos de las temporadas anteriores: * Primera temporada: El hecho de no haber un Club Glee y que alguien intente "revivirlo" y un número de Vocal Adrenaline. * Segunda temporada: La última canción del episodio es un solo de Rachel. * Tercera temporada: El piano púrpura en el piloto de la serie de Rachel. * Cuarta temporada: Un recuentro entre Rachel y Kurt. * Quinta temporada: Rachel canta la primera canción como un solo. Referencia con el titulo del episodio * El titulo del episodio hace referencia al fracaso de Rachel con su programa de TV y el regreso del Club Glee. Critica "Loser Like Me" recibió críticas positivas por la crítica. Lauren Hoffman del Buitre dijo que el episodio fue "presentada por la emoción" y que era "divertido, inteligente, extremadamente meta, y verdaderamente conmovedora en el tiempo". 6 Christopher Rogers de Hollywood Life dijo que "me encantó la sexta temporada estreno y sienten que Glee va a salir con una explosión ". 7 AV Club Brandon Nowalk dijo que "Loser Like Me" hace que los espectadores aún ver el espectáculo y para "volver en el juego" de Glee. "'Loser Like Me' es una transición suave de la quinta temporada de regreso a, digamos, la temporada tres o cuatro", dijo. Miranda de mimbre de TV Fanatic expresó que ella no puede dejar de ver Glee. "Una vez que los New Directions reciben en su sangre que están ahí para quedarse", dijo. Imagen 16701_797047003675380_7759659273743806063_n.png 1548226_796638940382853_2540032800182264240_o.jpg 10497954_10204143425161849_2938301681989657370_o.jpg|LOL 10552433_797992016914212_7999758296845575800_n.png 10616063_798323566881057_8118624153093915739_n.jpg 10620709_797997950246952_2218658817371192189_n.jpg 10628402_798001323579948_2233073781885610469_n.jpg 10632686_798003006913113_6074601325029310564_n.jpg 10633444_797115107001903_4555771649624841781_o.jpg glee-let-it-go-lea-michele.jpg|Let it Go Glee-season-6-04.jpg glee_season6.jpg tumblr_ngqa7h2fPL1rz3jj3o1_1280.png glee-season-6-trailer-video-rachel-kurt-return-to-mckinley.png 2452C8C400000578-0-image-a-49_1419921698451.jpg 62640_319587628241421_9095186207888050015_n.jpg 995640_288651888001662_3203132230077873590_n.jpg 10330260_288651794668338_3014177742585273597_n.jpg 10350624_320815504785300_2471038512216971958_n.jpg 10351318_288651804668337_1260806973240768855_n.jpg 10494783_320815568118627_616022642333984090_n.jpg 10653799_288651798001671_5460333395723531264_n.jpg 10929563_320552611478256_3074376436604849527_n.jpg 1411129559375_wps_69_Not_available_as_part_of_.jpg b86339fa46dfa636e2499777861e390f.jpg glee-season-6-premiere-let-it-go.jpg 10408115_326801707520013_6530383898223090505_n.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px|Promo 1thumb|right|300 px|Promo 2 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Episodios de inicio de temporada Categoría:Episodios Dobles